In The Tower
by Liveforthemoments
Summary: Hermione follows Harry to the Astronomy Tower. But why is he meeting Draco Malfoy, of all people? HPDM slash, plot changed!


Summary: Hermione follows Harry when he sneaks out one night. Who is he meeting, and why? What she finds out will change her views of her friend forever...

Warnings: HPDM slash. Slight language. Smoking.

Note: This used to be M, but too many people I care about disapproved so I've made it a lower rating. Plus, I can actually continue now! If anyone wants to read the other version, drop me a review!

Enjoy!

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Hermione Granger was following her friend Harry Potter, wearing his own invisibility cloak, wondering why on Earth he was outside the Astronomy Tower at midnight…

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry swung the door open and stepped inside. A sliver of moonlight illuminated a slim boy in a Hogwarts robe sitting on the parapet, legs dangling over the edge, smoking a cigarette. He turned round, looking Harry slowly up and down, before breaking into a relaxed grin. Hermione's heart stopped. It was Malfoy.

"Hey," Harry said softly, walking over to the other boy and embracing him. The two remained in each other's arms for a long moment before Harry pulled away and sat beside Draco. "Cigarette?" The blonde said lightly, offering one. Hermione was stunned. His voice was softer than she had ever heard it; Malfoy sounded almost... flirtatious.

"Em…Yeah, ok." Harry sighed, taking the offered cigarette. "You," he said, smiling mockingly at Malfoy, "are a terrible influence. And these fags are going to kill you one day..." Draco grinned back. "Isn't that the point?" he laughed, stretching his arms above his head.

Hermione gaped as he let one arm fall casually across Harry's shoulders, and struggled not to gasp aloud as her friend, whom she would have sworn was straight, relaxed, dropping his head onto Draco's shoulder.

"You OK?" Draco whispered, bringing Hermione's heart to her throat; he sounded like he really cared.

Harry sighed quietly, turning his head away from the Slytherin. "Not really. I mean…" He paused, taking a deep hit of the cigarette, and finished, "Hey, it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

Draco pulled the dark haired boy closer, turning so Hermione could see his profile. He stared at the top of Harry's head intently, biting his lip, before placing a kiss atop the ruffled hair. "OK. I'm here when you do." He said seriously.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Hermione stared, surprised, as the two continued to chat quietly, sharing the cigarette, talking about NEWTs and classes, friends and Professors. They never seemed to run out of things to say. What must have been half an hour later, one statement of Draco's really caught her attention.

"Hmm… What do you want to do when you're older?" The blonde mused, his arms still around Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow – her friend had never discussed this with her or Ron. True to form, Harry tensed at once. "Don't know." He replied shortly, "What about you?"

Draco chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. All I know is that I want to see the world – I want to travel some day, see the Wizard colonies in Australia, see Europe, America – just explore the world, for a while." Harry smiled sadly. "That sounds good. Is there anything else?"

Hermione watched in fascination as Draco's alabaster skin flooded with a pretty pink blush. Despite everything, she almost sniggered. "Yeah," Draco said quietly, "I'd like you to come with me." Hermione saw Harry's eyes widen then slip closed as his shoulders began shaking.

"Harry?" Draco whispered uncertainly, instinctively rocking the other boy back and forth.

"You know you asked earlier what was wrong?" Harry whispered, his voice choked. "Yes?" Draco replied. "Dumbledore's sending me away. I leave tomorrow." He sobbed.

The silence was deafening, broken only by Draco's shaky gasp. "Oh, Harry." He whispered. Harry laughed hollowly, tears seeping from his closed eyes. "He says it's safer, before the war starts. Severus helped him tell me and h-he said the war will probably start next week and I'll be lucky if I last that l-long."

"Greasy git." Draco said with feeling, eliciting another tearful laugh from Harry, "Even if he is my Godfather." The blonde turned Harry around to face him, examining the brunette's tearful face before kissing him suddenly on the nose.

"What I am going to do with you, Tiger?" He asked fondly, Harry smiling as the pet name. "Don't know," he sniffed, cuddling close to Draco. "Oh, I don't know either. I don't know what to say... I'll miss you so much, but I'll find you wherever you are." The blonde whispered. "Besides, if you leave tomorrow, then you get first choice of what we do tonight…"

Harry grinned, his eyes shining. "I know exactly what to do…" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"One thing – first," Harry said, suddenly completely serious, "Please promise me you won't forget me." The Slytherin looked suddenly desperately sad, then forced a grin. "I promise. I will never, ever forget you, I will always care about you, and…" He tipped the smaller boy's chin up with one long finger. "If you want to, some day you're going to come see the world with me."

Harry nodded, smiling, leaning forward to slip his lips against Draco's and muttering against them, "I promise. Besides, that's sort of my plan for tonight…"

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Concealed under the cloak, Hermione watched, staring at her best friend and her worst enemy kissing in silent horror.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Tbc!

NB: What Harry is planning is probably not what you're thinking, I'm more inventive than that! Is this version or the old one better?

Review?

xox


End file.
